Broken By My Master
by Jesse Riddle
Summary: *COMPLETE!* ~Song Fic~ Ryou is getting treated worse and worse by his yami! Can Yugi and the Pharaoh save him before it's too late? R for language and violence.


((GRR! My comp froze when I was almost done with the first section! Grrr... This is a song fic about Ryou and his yami. Ryou's POV. The song is Would? by: Alice in Chains. Warning, a little Ryou/Yugi hint at the end. Please read and review!))  
  
*text* = thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU WORM!! You can't hide from me boy!!" His voiced boomed through my empty house, and shook me deep in my soul. His voice promised much pain, my body was weak.  
  
I was in for it...he found out. He realized my betrayal. I was in for it. I was going to pay for hinting to Yugi about my yami's actions. For days, I've hinted to Yugi that I needed his yami's help desperatly. I tried through words.. I selected popular movies that had abuse in it. Now I was going to pay.. I was going to pay... I was a pin cushion to my yami, no longer just a punching bag.  
  
"You worthless filth!!"  
  
He was closer, it sounded like he was just down the hall. I tried to make myself shrink smaller into my hiding space. I wanted to melt into the darkness. I couldn't run... not from my yami. Our connection keeps me in enternal torture.  
  
Heavy foot steps sounded into the bedroom and paused infront of my precious hiding place. *Oh God... please protect me....please help me..* Suddenly he threw open the doors of my father's closet and glared down at me.  
  
"I'll teach you to cross me you piece of shit." He was no longer yelling, but I could still hear the thunderous danger in his voice. He reached in grabbing me firmly by my hair and dragged me out of the closet.   
  
Taking a secure hold of the front of my shirt he lifted me up and slammed me into the wall next to the closet. The framed picture that hung on the wall, of me and my father in Egypt when I was younger, fell to the floor. The frame dented and the glass shattered... My yami sneered down at the ruined picture before turning his attention toward me yet again.  
  
"You've been warning him all along of my attempts to steal his item... the fool boy Yugi might not have understood...but his yami must have!"  
  
He lifted me from the wall again and threw me into the hall. I cried out as pain shot up my spine and I slumped to the floor. When I looked up my yami was standing close, glaring down at me with a switchblade in his hand.  
  
"No!" I ignored the ache in my body as I scrambled backwards away from my yami. *No! Not again!* It was fruitless. In three swift steps he landed a sharp kick in my side. I went down again, and in one slice to my shirt my chest was bare to him.  
  
"Please! Please don't cut me again!"  
  
He grabbed a fist full of my hair with his left hand, bring my face up to inches away from his. His dark eyes were locked on mine,and I was powerless to look away from that cold, cruel gaze.  
  
"Please what?!" He raise the switchblade to my right cheek.  
  
"P-please Master! Don't cut me again!"  
  
The blade bit into my skin, cutting slowly across my cheek. I screamed at the prolonged pain he was inflicting. A sadistic grin came across his face. He tiled my head to the side, presenting himself with the fresh cut on my face.  
  
"That's right. I am your MASTER!! You obey me! You take your punishment WITHOUT complaint! Do you hear me?!"  
  
"Yes Master!"  
  
I could feel his breath as he leaned forward, and ran the tip of his tounge over my wound. I shuddered at the sting it caused, and the chill that went down my back.  
  
"Never, talk to Yugi or the Pharaoh again! Don't you communicate with their group in anyway! Do you understand me boy?! Am I clear?!" He slammed my head to the floor and I yelled out again. My head was pounding, I was in a daze...  
  
"Yes Master..." Spots of light were dancing at the edge of my vision and a felt a searing pain across my chest....   
  
__________  
Know me broken by my master  
Teach thee on child of love hereafter  
__________  
  
*You remember what I told you boy.* My yami's voice echoed in my mind as I headed home from school the next day.   
  
*Yes Master...* I thought back to him. My learned reply to almost everything he says from now on.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
It was the happy, up-beat voice of Yugi, his foot steps could be heard closing in behind me. I looked back at Yugi with my saddest eyes and ran away from him and the rest of my friends.  
  
Later in the evening after I had made myself a bowl of buttered noodles, the phone rang. I went and answered it.  
  
"Bakura? Are you alright? What's wrong?" It was Yugi again.. he sounded so worried about me.  
  
*Master...* I talked cautiously to my yami through our link. *May I talk him into being less suspicious?*  
  
*Fine* He snapped back at me. *That. is. it.*  
  
"I'm fine Yugi." I put forth a false tone of calm. "I guess I just got a little depressed today. My father's stay in England has been extended."  
  
"Oh..." Yugi sounded doubtful. I am a horrible liar, he could always tell when I tried.  
  
"Did you forget the homework?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't write it down. Could you please tell me what it was?"  
  
"We're supposed to be starting our research for a history report. Any subject of your choice. With or without a partner. America, European Royalty..."  
  
"What are you doing yours on Bakura?"  
  
I gave a fatal pause... "Ancient Egyptian artifacts naturally. Father as alot of research at the house I could use."  
  
"Great! Sounds like a plan! I'll come over tomorrow so we can get started!" Before I could object, Yugi hung up. My heart dropped down into my stomach because I knew exactly what was going to happen now.  
  
*You...boy... are in for a world of pain tonight* My yami's voice was cold, and not in the slightest bit pleased with what just happened.  
  
__________  
Into the flood again  
Same old trip it was back then  
So I made a big mistake  
Try to see it once my way  
__________  
  
I stayed home the next day, my whole body ached with the previous night's punishment. I had to clean the house of broken chairs and glass in any case... I sighed and laid across the couch in my living room after I had finished vacuuming.  
  
This was a rare moment of peace. I stretched out on the couch and massaged my right shoulder. I glanced at the clock and froze, Yugi would be here soon. *Shoot...* I needed to cover up the cuts on my face...   
  
I got up and walked tenderly to the bathroom were I fished the liquid cover-up out of the medicine cabinet. I leaned in toward the mirror studying the cuts on my cheeks before opening the bottle. I dabbed a little onto my fingers and covered the up gently. Would it help? Or would Yugi notice?  
  
The doorbell rang twice, Yugi was here... I put the bottle away, and with a final check in the mirror I went to answer the door. I checked to make sure my shirt sleeves were covering the cuts on my arms. I opened the door...  
  
"Hey Bakura!" Yugi was all smiles, cheerful. Or was he doing that to try and brighten me up. I smiled in thanks, he was a good friend. Yugi's puzzle emitted a soft glow as his yami materialized next to him.  
  
"Hi, come on in. I have some books on the living room table for us." I stepped out of the way to let them in... the door started to close itself behind Pharaoh. My yami was standing there... with the switchblade ready in his hand. My eyes widened as I froze. *Oh no...oh no...*  
  
"Bakura?...What's wrong?" Yugi stepped over to me. Yugi's yami caught on immediately when the door clicked shut, closing off the source of pure natural light... He whirled around catching my yami's wrist before the blade could strike him. My yami brought his left foot up and kicked Pharaoh in his stomach, causing him to let go of my yami's wrist. Pharaoh stumbled back, and glared at my yami.  
  
"Cowardly attacks again..." Pharaoh was going to launch into a speech about honor, but my yami didn't appear to be in the mood for it.  
  
"Save it Pharaoh. We're taking this to the shadow realm!" He sneered as held the Millennium Ring out from him slightly, a bright glow emitting from it. "But first...."  
  
I felt like a door was slammed shut between me and my yami...and I can tell by the look on Pharaoh's face...that the same thing happened to him and Yugi.  
  
"What have you done?!" Pharaoh yelled at my yami, whom was laughing.  
  
"I cut us both off, we can't posses them." My yami chuckled some more, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"They can't endure the shadow realm like that! Undo it now!"  
  
"Better play this shadow game quick if you want your little Yugi to survive. If I win, I get the puzzle..."  
  
"If I win you stay in the shadow realm." Clearly Pharaoh has had enough of my yami. I bit my lip for a moment, would he kill Yugi anyway?  
  
My yami sneered at Pharaoh. "I'm going to have that puzzle!" The ring put forth a blinded light and dimmed away as the living room dropped away living the swirling darkness of the shadow realm around us.  
  
I immediately felt the weight of the realm on my shoulders, and I went down on my knees. My body was too weak... Yugi looked nervous, but he was at my side trying to comfort me. Pharaoh saw my condition and demanded a quick play game, best 3 out of 5.  
  
I looked on as Pharaoh concentrated, shuffling his deck. They drew their first cards at the same time and flipped them...  
__________  
Drifting body it's sole desertion  
Flying not yet quite the notion  
__________  
  
"Damn.." My yami narrowed his eyes as he lost the first draw.  
  
"Gaia The Fierce Knight is not a force to be reckoned with so easily." The Pharaoh commented, standing tall in the darkness. My beckon of hope...  
  
"Draw!" My yami shouted. He was determined not to lose.  
  
"Rude Kaiser!"  
  
"You were lucky. Won that by 800 points." My yami sneered, an evil glint passing over his eye. "Look at your friends, they're not doing so well..."  
  
I knew what he was doing...he was trying to throw Yugi's yami off. *Don't....listen to him..*  
  
"I shall not be defeated!" My yami drew his card as the Pharaoh drew his..   
  
My yami chuckled as he showed the Pharaoh his Wall Shadow. "Beaver Warrior? That's pathetic. One for me." He grinned preparing to draw his next card.  
  
"Silver Fang..."  
  
"Doma The Angel of Silence,.....fitting don't you think little Ryou?"  
  
I shuddered slightly under my yami's gaze. *Angel...of Silence... ....That's it...an angel.. God...send an angel...please..*  
  
"This last draw decides the game thief."  
  
"So it does." My yami drew his card and froze, staring at it. "No! No it can't be! I can't lose this!" He dropped the card, and it tumbled through the air to the undefined ground of the shadow realm. It was Change of Heart...the card that symbolized me and my yami. The very card I turned against him before, had I done it again?  
  
The Pharaoh glanced back at me with a smile on his face, the golden eye beginning to glow on his forehead. He turned facing my now shaking yami.  
  
"No!" My yami took a step back staring at Yugi's yami in fear.  
  
"Begone! I bind you to the shadow realm!" Pharaoh thrust his right palm out towards my yami, sending a blinding force of golden light.  
  
On impulse, I took my Millennium Ring off from around my neck and threw it into the light. When the light faded, both my yami and the ring...were gone. The shadow realm lifted, bringing us back to my living room.  
  
I broke out into a sob, it was over. It was all over now, I was free. Yugi helped me sit on the couch as his yami sat on the other side of me.  
  
"Yugi...Pharaoh.... thank you thank...you" I choked out between sobs, crying on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi and his yami had always been such good friends.  
  
"Your a strong person Bakura. You showed bravery and strength on unfamiliar ground." Pharaoh faded back to the puzzle before I could ask him if he was talking about the last draw.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi was rubbing my back, comforting me. "Would you like me to stay with you? I'll cook diner."  
  
"Thank you Yugi" I blushed, putting a slight sqweeze into the hug. "Thank you for being such a good friend."  
__________  
Am I wrong?  
Have I run too far to get home  
Have I gone?  
And left you here alone  
If I would, could you?  
__________ 


End file.
